


Air

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: There was something on his chest.





	

          There was something on his chest.

         In his chest.

          On his lungs.

         It was pressing down, making it hard to breathe.

        Or maybe it was sucking air.

         It didn't matter.

        There was something in his chest, and he was having trouble breathing. 


End file.
